Valentine's Dance Wand Crazy-Cartoon Crossover Valentine's Day Speical
by andrew.matlack
Summary: It's Valentine's day and this time, that the Villains stole Mojo Jojo's wand to turn this Valentine's Dance upside down as they kidnapped the girls as Hoagie AKA Number 2 of the Sector "V" Operatives of the Kids-Next-Door to save the day as well as Bart Simpson, Manny Rivera AKA El Tigre, and all other boys to save Valentine's Day before it's too late! Read and Enjoy!


A/N:This is my Second Valentine's Day Fanfiction story and this took place after my last year's story, so I hope that you'll enjoy it.

We open up our story as Hoagie AKA Number 2 of the KND as he gets to tell the story. "Hello readers, my name is Hoagie P. Gillian JR, you may known me as Number 2 from _Codename:Kids-Next-Door."_ as he gets to sit down and pour a bottle of Root beer into his cup. "As you may recall from last year, I Think that there was an accident that there was a float that get to be that quite as they get to make sure as they get as they might had to feel that there as a wacky banned parade float that attack the place so they had to make it as they could get it as they might had to go and destroy the party, but what also disastrous is that Cupid accentually hit those arrows all over the boys and made in love with Isabella Garpia-Sheprio so she could get in the hold of Phineas but they get a hold of _her_ instead."

As he gets to roll the film. "So I Think that with Bart and his newfound girlfriend had got to together as the couple as they get to use Mojo Jojo's wand so they could get to live happily ever after, but that is only the beginning, so we head over to our sequel so we might had to make it when they could follow when they get to use it as possible." as he gets to take us into this year's story. "So I present you, A Sequel called, 'The attack of the wand', enjoy!"

As we head to this year's valentine's dance, they knew that they could notice as they might had to knew that it was simply had to learn that they get as they could had to notice it when they could notice is as they had to go as they might had to believe it.

"Well, I Hope that Valentine's day dance had to go this time, because of what happen last time, I think that we could be that it was simply as they had to feel as when they get to see that it was going to feel as they get to learn that it nothing short of a screwdriver." as the others laughed. "Yeah, that happen last year though." replied Homer as he gets a knock on the door.

He went to that door as he gets to see that it was Jedna. "Hi Bart, are you ready to go to the valentine's day party?"

"You know it baby girl!" as they get to the valentine's day, they had to as they might had to see it just as they could had to go for the valentine's day party dance.

"Well, what do you know, they clean it up this time and I bet that is going to believe that the jantor's done a great job this time." said Marge. "Yeah, it seems that Manny solved the mystery of that banned parade float. Who knew that it turns out to be a screwdriver?"

As they get to see it, they get to use it that Mojo's wand get to flown over as they get to the party as the life as they could up to them.

As they had to make sure that they could get as they might had to do so, they get to allow that it was going to be that it was nothing wrong at first, but that magic wand going to see that quite as they had to know that it was nothing that they would allow somethings as they had to feel when they're going to do when all things would be possible as it was going to give out a big valentine's surprised.

as Bart and Jenda get to see Manny and Frieda. "Ah guys, so glad that you could make it." he said. "Yeah, I Think that it was going to be that quite it was never had to show up around there." as the KND operatives had to show. "Hey guys, so glad that you're going to be enjoying as they could." said Number 4. "Yeah, last year's dance was kinda crazy so we could be quite had to be normal this year." replied Number 3.

"Numbuh 5 had to mark it down to Valentine's Day." Said Number 5.

"I think that we could be that it was going to be that nothing can go wrong this time." said Number 2.

It was that simply that it was going to be that it was going to see that it was nothing that could be simply as they had to notice it. "All right, is everyone ready to the Valentine's dance?" asked by Hostess Suzie Carmichael. "Well, let me tell you something, that we're going to have the best Valentine's day party ever!"

As they could get to show about it, they had to enjoy the party, when suddenly, the wand that had to be that quite as they get to make sure that it was going to be that quite as it get to zap into the chairs away as they get to see what was going on there. "Hey, I Didn't order a magic wand!" Suzie exclaimed. "Something's already wrong, I can feel lt." Said Abagail. "Oh Abby, I Hope that it ain't going to be that it was going to make sure that is going to make sure that wand it over at the site.

"Hey wait a minute, I know that wand." said Bart. "Me too." as they get to the wand, they might get to make sure that it was to make sure that it was never had to be that quite as they had to make sure that was there last year. "A wand?" asked Number 2. "What kind of a wand was that?" Asked Number 2. "It seems that this is the same wand that Jedna and I found when we get to help our friend Tara."

As they get to make sure that the villains get to take those magic wands as they get to use it as they might had to use it when they get to make as they could follow as they could notice when they would allow that it was simply that it was nothing wrong that might had to use it so they could wreck their valentine's dance.

"Villains at 3:00!" as Manny gets to shout. "Oh man, I don't want them to take the wand!" said Number 4. "What are we going to do?"

"We stand here and fight!" said Number 5. "You read my mind!" as Manny turn into El Tigre, he knew that was going to use those villains as they get to be fighting them. "It seems that we're going to use Mojo's Wand to wreck that Valentine's dance," said El Oso. "Come, we might get to destroy them and tear up the place!" as all villains as they get to be using that quite as they get to fight over as the Villains get to use that wand are, El Oso, The Scientists Pete and Number 1, Black-eyed Pete, The Tasmanian Devil or Taz for short, and Snake.

"We got to get to the wand as we get to kidnap the girls!" said Pete as they did, Pete took Minnie, The Scientist No.1 took Jedna Pete took Kuki, Taz took Abagail and Snake took Maria.

"The villains took those girls!" said Wallaby AKA Number 4. "We got to save them and the wand as they get to fight them as the valentine's dance has been zapped as the place has been turn upside down as they get to make it as they get to use it as they could see that El Tigre got zapped as he got 100% week, and as Bart and Mickey are going to take that that they might had to use it as they get to see it. "A danger dance is no place for a hostess." said Suzie as she gets to leave.

as they get to be running up as they could get as they might had to go up as they could follow when they might had to raise up as they get to make it to the classroom. "Number 2, the dance has been turn totally crazy!" As Number 2 gets to make sure that he was working as he might had to see that he would never had to work as they get to use it when they could feel as they get to use it as they had to notice it when they seen him. "Oh no, you've been effected by the wand too!" he said. "You can take my friend's energy away, but you'll never take my dignity!" as they had to make sure that could see it.

"Now let me see, I think that we could using it to get everybody back to normal as possible." as Number 4 realized it. "Of course, Hoagie, you can't be using magic because that you're going to use science to turn them and the dance back to the way they were!" as he smiled. "You're immune!"

"Of course that I'm immune, that's why I never get effected by that wand to began with." as he gets to make sure that was going to be using it in case he had to be that as they could notice it as they get to make sure that he was going to be that quite as when they could use it to face.

That is when El Oso appered as he gets to have some cards to attack them as they could be.

"You are about to be decked!" as he uses the want as get to use the wand to make Chili dogs appear. "Chili dogs, yum!" as El Oso get to appear that they could make it as they appear to make it ninja Chili Dogs. "Yum, Ninja chili dogs, even better!" as he gets to eat them as they could feel as they might had to use them as they could get as he could get to eat.

"Hogie, you got to eat a lot of Chili dogs!" shouted Number 4. "I'm sorry, what?" as Number 5 came in and said "You got eat a lot of chili dogs!"

As they could get it as they might had to see that they could as they might had to get it as they could notice it as he get his bib on.

Meanwhile, Mickey gets to save Minnie from Pete. "Mickey, help!" she cried as Pete gets to laugh. "I'll save you Minnie!" as he gets to jump around as he gets to use it as he could get though those various obstacles!

As he gets it, it seems that he could get as he might had to feel as he gets to feel like it as he gets to beat up Pete as he gets to make sure that he was going to use it as he gets to use it as he put out as they could out as they might had to feel that he landed on it as he saves Minnie. "My hero!" as she kisses him. "Ah, Shucks." as his face turns red as he blush.

Back at Hoagie, he seems that he might get to eat those chili dogs as he gets to eat it as he might get to possibly as they could go for as they might had to learn that quite as they get to help him as could as they might had to see that quite as they need to think about it as they could learn as they had to accept that it was going to be that he has to feel weak. "You got to eat those chili dogs!" cried out Kuki. "But the last time it that Gathraoth has release those chili dogs, I was so sick that I had to go to the hospital!"

"That was last Halloween, this is Valentine's Day!" as he gets to show that it was going to believe that he has a choice to make. "You got a choice to make!" said Bart. "You got to either save your friends or ditch us!"

As Hoagie repeating "Save my Friends of Ditch them" as the ninja chili dogs gets closer that is until he got close as he get to see as he decided that he said, "You know what, I decided to ditch my old friends, and make some new ones!" as he gets to take a skeleton body, an Mean Bob action figure, an Action Hank action figure and a fish toy as he gets to leave as he might had to feel like it. "Okay new friends, I think that we could be that we need to make sure that we're going to have a great time together and-" as he saw Abagail. "Abby, how did you escape?" he asked.

"Number 5 had her resources." as she said as she goes into pressing matters. "Is this how to spend our Valentine's Day? to let our friends to be that to be taken that wand to be fallen by those bad guys? What will Number 1 think?" as Hoagie gets to think about it, he knew that he look into his "new friends" as he decided that he could be that he has thought of it. "I made up my mind, I decided to take it to the next level!" as he abandon his new friends, he went back to his old ones as he gets to eat every chili dog that El Oso sends.

"Here comes that Valentine's Surprise!" shouted El Tigre as they get to eat those chili dogs as well as Bart and the other boys, that is until Bart had to feel weak. "You know what? Let's get back to stopping those Villains." replied Bart. "Yeah, good idea." said Manny/El Tigre. "Agreed." said the KND Boys.

"Look that that," Said Scientist No.1. "He gets to eat like no other!" "I would like to see that gets would that quite as they might had to use it as they had to get some research." grumbled Scientist Pete.

As Hoagie gets to see that he had to eat every chili dog gets to save the wand as the villains get to retreat as they could get as they might had to run off as El Tigre gets to stop them. "NOT SO FAST!" shouted El Tigre as he gets to beat up every villain. "Hey, save some for me!" shouted Bart as they could get to beat up as they could beat them up together, Both Jedna and Frieda gets to them as they kiss their boys as they fly up into the air and landed back down to the ground.

"Well, this changes everything." said Suzie. "But not really."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Hoagie who's completely filled up with Chili Dogs. "I'm afraid, that you didn't save the wand _and_ there's still one chili dog left."

"What? but I ate every single last one!"

"Not completely." As she pointed out that the last surviving chili dog had to be that has the wand. "That last chili dog has Mojo's Wand!" replied Hoagie as the chili dog gets to use it. "Don't you dare." Number 2 warning the chili dog as he gets to see that he might had to use it. "You wouldn't it!" as he gets to use the wand to use an apple.

"You just cross the line!" as he gets to get him as he was going to get him as he gets to eat him and save the wand. "Wow, I save the wand, Valentine's day, and ate that chili." said Number 2. "I guess that I _am_ the quite the hero this year." as everything back to normal. "Aye Crumbra Hoagie, you're the hero!" as they get to run up to hug home. "You made some bad puns but you're the hero in Number 5's book." as she kiss him. "Uh Abby, that's the second holiday that I get to eat that chili dogs so I don't think that you should-"

"What? Suddenly, you realized that I'm better then my sister Cree? Come here!" as she hugged him again as he gets to vomit. "Ahh! Vomit control!" shouted Frieda as she and the others get to cover her mouth as he belched. "This is last Halloween all over again."

"My bad, it's just gas." Suzie replied.

As there was a heart that says "The End" in cursive writing.

As we leave the movie screen and head back to our host.

"So you see, I saved the Valentine's Day the same way that I saved Halloween, and so I hope that you'll get to wish that you're going have a happy valentines' day." As her mom gets to shout "Hoagie, Abby's here!"

"Coming mom!" as she gets to run down as she gets to see her. "Well hello Abby!"

The End

Please put some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You and Have a Happy Valentine's Day.

Closing Note: I Had to recycle the same formula as my second Halloween story and yeah, I just wanted you to know, Happy Valentine's Day.


End file.
